Dance
by Santiago Lopez
Summary: Blaine and Brittany meet at a club and sparks fly.


**Dance**

The music pounded throughout the club, Brittany loved it.

She made her way to the dancefloor, dragging Quinn along with her.

Not wasting anytime, she just wanted to hit the floor.

The only reason she came was to dance, it was what she was meant to do.

As the rhythm flowed through her body, she moved easily to the music.

This was her favorite club; she and Quinn come every weekend.

As they danced she felt someone watching her.

It's not like it's the first time, she always had eyes on her when she danced.

Even more so when she danced with Quinn so it didn't faze her.

"That guy over there is looking at you, you know ?" Quinn said to Brittany as she moved in closer to be heard over the loud music.

"What makes you think he's watching me and not you?" Brittany asked.

"Because he is obviously looking at you." Quinn says.

"But his hot friend on the other hand is so looking at me." Quinn says smiling.

"Does Quinn like what she sees?" Brittany asks teasingly.

"Yes she does, and Brittany will to if she turns around." Quinn tells Brittany.

Brittany laughs and turn around, her back now pressed against Quinn's front.

She continues dancing, and takes in the the guy that is still watching her.

Quinn wasn't lying, he was really hot.

"Wow, he's really hot." Brittany says lowly, but loud enough for Quinn to hear.

Quinn chuckles at her comment.

"We should go over there." Quinn suggests, wanting to talk to the guy with the mohawk.

"You can, I plan on getting him on the dancefloor with me." Brittany says with a confident smile.

She pulls Quinn by her hand and they make their way to the two guys.

"Hi." Quinn says to the one she has her eyes on, he was hot but Brittany planned on doing what she said.

She grabbed the guy's hand and brought him to the floor.

When they got on the floor, the DJ started playing one of Brittany's songs.

She put her arms around the guy's neck and moved close.

The guy put his hands around Brittany's lower back.

They danced together easily, their bodies moving together like they danced together all the time.

"I'm Brittany." Brittany said in the guy's ear, feeling him shudder.

"So what's your name?" she asked smiling.

"Blaine." He answered.

They kept dancing together, and just like she did with Quinn she turned so her back was pressed against Blaine's front.

She feels how hard he is.

"Wow, you're really hard." Brittany says when she turns around.

Blaine looks down with a little bit of sadness.

"Yeah." He said.

He wasn't sure if Brittany was okay with his condition that he had right now.

"Is that okay with you?" Blaine asked.

Brittany smiled at him which made Blaine smile to.

"Yes it's okay with me." Brittany said still smiling.

"Why wouldn't it be?" she asked.

"It's just that most girls I've met don't take likely to guy who has a hard on right away." He says.

"Well I happen to think you're hot and sexy." Brittany tells him, grinding into Blaine making his breath hitch.

"And besides, you're a guy, you're supposed to get hard." she says and then adds.

"If you play your cards right, I may let you take me home."

Blaine smiles.

"Is that so?" He asks.

"Yeah, so shut up and dance with me." Brittany told him.

She wasn't the girl who always hooked up with someone she just met.

But she liked Blaine and she was now _very_ sure that Blaine liked her too.

Brittany and Blaine continued to dance for a while longer, and Brittany knew she was getting to Blaine the more her ass grinded into Blaine's front.

But she didn't expect Blaine to turn her around and kiss her.

Brittany quickly kissed back and their lips clicked together perfectly, like they've been doing it for years.

Brittany sucks Blaine's lower lip between hers.

A soft moan escapes his throat, and they pull back for air.

"Wanna get out of here?" Blaine asks.

Brittany nods a yes and they make their way out of the club.

_10 minutes later_

As soon as Blaine shuts the front door of his apartment, he was pushed against the door.

Their lips met instantly, their kisses got heated quickly.

Blaine scooped Brittany up and put her on the table he had in the hallway.

"Mmmh." Brittany groaned when her back hit the wall.

"Someone's eager." she said with a smirk.

Blaine smiled back and then removed his shirt.

Blaine goes to removes Brittany's shirt too and sees she isn't wearing a bra.

"Damn." (Blaine)

"Wow." (Brittany)

They say at the same time.

Blaine closes the space between and makes a trail of kisses up from Brittany's neck to her jaw and then to her lips.

Their kisses are full of want now and their hands are all over each other.

Blaine's hands move down Brittany's body and make their way to the button on her jeans.

He undoes it and pulls down the zipper.

He hooks his thumbs and tries to tug down Brittany's jeans.

Brittany sees that Blaine needs help so she raises her hips up off the table to help him remove her jeans.

Brittany is so turned on she doesn't want to waste any more time.

She wants Blaine, no _needs _Blaineto touch her now.

"Please." Brittany moans.

Blaine understands what she wants and will definitely give it to her.

Blaine moves down to Brittany's chest and takes a pink nipple into his mouth.

Brittany hiss in pleasure as Blaine continue to tease at her nipples.

After Blaine has given equal attention to both nipples he moves down Brittany's stomach and kiss both hip bones.

When he gets to Brittany's pussy he can't believe how wet she is.

"You're so fucking wet." He says.

Blaine lowers his face between Brittany's thighs and licks at her wet core.

Brittany moans in pleasure, her hands going to the back of Blaine's head, keeping him in place.

"Fuck Blaine!" Brittany moaned.

Blaine continues to lick at Brittany's pussy.

First with slow strokes at her clit then faster strokes.

Brittany's moning spurring him to do more.

Blaine moves his tongue lower, teasing Brittany's entrance.

Blaine entered entered her pussy loving her taste.

"God Britt, you taste so fucking amazing." Blaine said moaning.

He fucked Brittany harder with her tongue, wanting more of her.

He pushed in and out, Brittany was close.

"Blaine ... Blaine, I'm close baby." she whimpered.

Blaine switched it up, entering two fingers into Brittany's tight, wet, pussy and sucked Brittany's clit hard.

That did it.

Brittany clenched violently around Blaine's fingers.

She coated Blaine's fingers with her juices.

Blaine let her ride out her orgasm, then he licked her clean and kissed his way back up.

"That was ... fuck. That was..." Brittany started.

Blaine smirked as he tried to find the words to describe how he felt.

"That was fucking amazing." Brittany said.

"Yeah." Blaine agreed.

"You're so fucking beautiful when you come." He said sincerely looking into Brittany's blue eyes.

Brittany smiled lovingly at Blaine and pulled him in for a gentle kiss.

They pulled away and held each other in a loving embrace, looking into one another's eyes.

"I love you so much." Brittany said, breaking the silence.

Blaine smiled adoringly at his girlfriend of five years.

Well technically it's been longer but officially it's been five years.

He couldn't be happier.

"I love you too baby. Always." He told her.

"And forever." Brittany said with a smile.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Blaine asked with a wink.

Brittany giggled a little and pecked Blaine on the mouth.

"Of course I did. I love when we go out and do this." Brittany admitted.


End file.
